


For Three?

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Cumshot, Date Night, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diners, Food Kink, Food Play, Food Sex, Handfeeding, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, restaurant sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Tadashi has something salacious in store for Hiro on their date
Relationships: Hamadacest, Hidashi - Relationship, Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada, Tadahiro - Relationship
Kudos: 58
Collections: Hidashi Hamadacest and Tadahiro, Sin Corps, only brothers (until they weren't)





	For Three?

**Author's Note:**

> Pulled this from my oneshot prompt list. Basically I have a list saved of prompts I come up with and hastily scribble down before I forget; I'll be pulling from the list when I need to work on something fresh between multi-chapter updates. There are so many risky blow/hand job prompts on that thing 😂

"Booth for three, please?" Tadashi smiled charmingly at the Diner host. He received one back and the host gestured for us to follow him. 

I eyed Tadashi curiously when the host's back was turned, but said nothing. I didn't know why my brother had asked for three seats, this was our date after all. Just the two of us. But I was sure he had a reason, that it wasn't a slip-up, so I kept silent so I wouldn't mess up whatever he had planned. Of course, I was going to question and pester him for the answer the second the host leaves us. 

Tadashi only winked and took my hand to guide me to the table after the host. 

I was conflicted with this. The hand-holding, I mean. I love physical contact with my older brother, especially knowing the romantic intent behind it. But it reminds me of just how young I am. Not even fifteen, and I looked a good two years younger than I was anyway. So when he would hold my hand in public like this I knew no one but us would see it as anything special, just nothing more than an older brother keeping his child-like younger brother close and out of trouble. 

Sure, in an incestuous relationship like ours that innocent front was a good thing. But I still wished that sometimes we could act like we were in the sort of relationship we were in while in the company of more people than just each other. There's something special about showing off you have a boyfriend, but no one would ever see us like that unless we were caught on our own. 

Okay, and I also wished I weren't this short and stuff. Maybe if I grew some I wouldn't look so child-like and "adorably" ridiculous holding his hand. 

We were seated in a booth halfway down an orange-tannish wall at the far end of the diner across from the front entrance. Tadashi released my hand and gestured for me to take my seat. I slid into the far side of the booth, my preferred spot (I liked leaning against the wall to sort of ground me; it was an ADHD thing, maybe an autism thing too) and was surprised when Tadashi sat next to me! The entire opposite booth was open. 

The host left but I managed to not burst out my questions immediately. Sure, I meant too, but I got distracted when Tadashi took my hand again under the table. A good thing as a moment later our server arrived. 

"Hi! My name is Holly," she said in a chipper voice. "I'll be taking care of you this evening."

Her eyes drifted from Tadashi and me, who were sitting so close together our shoulders were touching, to the empty space across from us. 

"A friend is meeting us here," Tadashi told her. "He's running late, but says he wants a Dr. Pepper."

It was hard to keep my face from betraying my surprise. I wasn't sure what I ordered for myself to drink. I was just trying to get Holly to leave as soon as possible so I could get Tadashi to tell me what he was playing at, what he had cooked up. 

I turned on him the second she walked away. 

"What on earth-?!"

He quieted me with a finger to my lips and another wink. 

"You'll get your answer soon, little brother." He squeezed my hand. 

"But is someone joining us?" I pressed. "This was supposed to be _our_ date!" A jealous edge seeped into my voice, but Tadashi knew how to handle me when my brattier side was threatening to come out. 

"Hiro, no spoilers. But I promise you'll love it. You trust me, right? That I'll treat you right?" He waited for me to nod. "Look, Holly is already coming back with our drinks." He nodded across the lightly packed room to the server, who had a drink tray and was swooping around tables, heading in our direction. 

It turned out, in my signature style, I had ordered a vanilla milkshake. Hey, it was a Diner and I was distracted and I have a sweet tooth the size of this restaurant. Don't judge me.

We placed our orders, Tadashi assuring Holly a third person was coming. I fidgeted a little when he said it, brushing our shoulders. But I knew I wouldn't get anything from him so I didn't press again. The definition of insanity and all that (and yeah, I know that's not a real Einstein quote OR the actual definition, but it still applies here).

"You're being good," Tadashi noted as Holly swept back to the kitchen. "A little sulky, but better than I thought you'd do."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" I tried to convey in my voice, with that one word, that he'd just stepped into a minefield. If he noticed he didn't seem to care. He shrugged and sipped at his drink. 

"Yeah, you know, I figured you'd be pestering me nonstop once you realized something was up. Maybe even in front of the server, too. That would have sucked. Would've blown the whole thing. But I'm honestly surprised and glad that you kept it to yourself until we were alone."

"Great, cool... So does that mean you'll tell me, or am I just gonna sit here upset with you until whatever you've set up drops?"

Tadashi laughed. Normally that would have made me crack a grin too, all by itself. But I was too pissed and curious to feel humorous just now. Well, okay, I wasn't pissed yet. I was just ready to be pissed at him. Sometimes he could be more big brother than boyfriend, which meant teasing and pranking me on occasion. So it was very well possible that this was the setup to some sort of practical joke.

What that could be, I had no clue. Of course, the joke could also have been nothing. Literally nothing. Just Tadashi acting like something was coming while I sat through the whole meal stewing in curiosity and anticipation. I wouldn't put it past him. 

Or there was the third option. That he'd actually asked a third person to join us for dinner. Maybe Callaghan, his SFIT professor. Tadashi had been hounding me about attending his nerd school the last couple of weeks and seemed to think his professor would win me over somehow. Sure, I was impressed and even tempted; Callaghan was a name I recognized and looked up to. But I had my reservations. 

In any case, of the three possibilities, I think I liked the third one, that we'd be eating with a guest tonight, the least. This was _our date_. Despite living together and sharing a room, Tadashi and I rarely got romantic times to ourselves. Not between Tadashi's school, our overprotective and boundary-less Aunt Cass (seriously, **no** boundaries; she asked me once if I had bought a sex toy because her eBay recommended her one), and my typically nocturnal schedule thanks to various Bot-Fights I attended. 

"Case in point," Tadashi said, startling me a little. "You went all quiet when you'd normally be trying to pry the information out of me."

I frowned and slurped my shake. It was in a big, ornate sundae glass and had come with a second metal cup that was half full with more shake. 

"That's because I'm trying to work out how best to get revenge on you if this turns out to be some kind of joke or setup or thruple."

"I... don't think you know what that word means." Tadashi chuckled. "But I said you'll like this."

I grumbled more, something about settling on turning off the hot water when Tadashi took showers if this was a prank, but I wasn't even really paying attention to myself. 

"Just wait," Tadashi said. "there's more twists a-comin', but you'll love it."

I griped at him, trying to get more information. The declaration of 'more twists' just invited questions, and Tadashi knew it. But he kept his secrets and started to steal spoonfuls of my shake every time I asked a new question. As there was no way for me to put the second metal cup out of his reach, or to quietly fend him off, I stopped asking pretty quickly but started tapping my foot as an outlet for my anticipation. 

Our food arrived. Tadashi was a little too polite to the server as she passed him plates, which he placed in front of us. My eyes narrowed. 

"Do you know what your friend wants?" She asked him once all our food was off her tray. 

"I'm so sorry, he had to cancel!" Tadashi's voice was almost over the top with how sincere it sounded. "Said someone had a wreck and he's been sitting in traffic for a while, he won't make it before you close." 

This one threw me through the loop. Tadashi hadn't checked his phone, so he was lying to the waitress. Which meant there had never been a third person, a fact I should have been glad for. Why would he go through all this trouble and put on a show for me just to do away with the alluring mystery? 

She nodded understandingly and told him everything was alright, and that she'd take the third drink off our bill. We both thanked her as she left. Finally, this time she wouldn't be back for a little while. 

I rammed my brother's side with my elbow. "What are you doing? Just yanking my chain?"

"Of course not," he said evenly before streaking one of my fries. "Well, not on purpose. It's not why I'm doing this, just a bonus."

"You're unbelievable," I muttered. 

"Yes, I had a feeling you'd be saying that tonight." 

I gaped at him. "Are... Are you _flirting?_ You can't flirt with me when I'm-!"

I faltered, feeling Tadashi move quick and careful. He grabbed my crotch, squeezing and palming softly. The rest of the air in my lungs came out as a sigh, and my eyes flew wide before half closing. 

"Hh-haaahhhhh! What...?" 

Tadashi wasn't even looking at me. He acted cool and casual, sipping his drink before helping himself to a fry.

"I needed to sit next to you. When I realized making a mystery out of it would drive you crazy, how could I not poke the bear? Are you still mad?" He grabbed my head between thumb and forefinger through my shorts. I had no answer for him. 

I was getting hard, and fast. I couldn't believe he was doing this! Sure, I'd always wanted to push things to the limit, and beyond if I could get away with it. But I'd never let My brother know about that. 

He started to slide his fingers under my waistband. I leaned back to let him, fighting the urge not to moan. His fingertips touched bare skin and my stiffy twitched. 

"Eat your food," he advised me with a sideways glance. "Act normal. Unless getting caught is what you're into," his voice sounded teasing. 

It kinda was, in a perverse way, but in my fantasies it was getting caught by a hot guy who was into it. Not Holly the sweet restaurant or the flabby conservative dad and his kids nearby. So I reached out with shaking fingers and dipped a fry in ketchup. I didn't think I'd be able to hold anything more substantial than that at the moment. 

Tadashi started to edge my shorts down. I did my best to shift my weight so he could do it without either of us being noticeable. It was slow work, going a centimeter at a time. I think he was still in tease mode; it shouldn't be that much work to get my pants off as Tadashi very well knew. But I let it happen at his pace. This was a surprise treat for me, after all. One I hadn't been expecting. It wouldn't be right to complain, even though I could feel my shaft becoming more and more exposed!

I went through several more fries and even a daring gulp of shake that gave me some inappropriate-looking facial spatter from how shaky my hands were before finally all four and a half inches of my parts flopped free. Tadashi even let my balls loose with one final jerk that brought my shorts down around my thighs and proved my theory that he'd been teasing me. 

I cast sheepish glances around the restaurant. I couldn't tell if I was truly exposed, or if the table was low enough and the angles weird enough that no one would see if they looked over. The whole room felt a lot fuller now. All we needed was one careless glance or prying Karen. I got chills on my arms. The anxiety gave me a thrill that fed my horniness. 

Tadashi took me in his hand and went to work, no more teasing. He set a fair pace, not too quick, but not slow either. Just stroking up and down, up and down. Even though I was used to him touching me indecently by now, it still always felt special. Like a treat or present to mark some nonexistent occasion. But all the other times, except our first, didn't hold a candle to how good and special this one felt. Every now and then my brother would arrange his fingertips up the middle of my shaft on the bottom. He'd add pressure behind the fingers and slide his hand up, forcing my pre up my urethra so it dribbled stickily out of my slit. 

My foreskin kept it from leaking down my shaft. I could feel it spread the fresh pre around my head on every upstroke, but it was still very noticeable for me. The slickness just hit different in this context, as did the pleasure. 

This was hardly the first time my older brother had touched me, but I was such a kink bunny that it felt so much more intense than it normally did every time my foreskin moved over my slimy corona. At one point I even dipped my fries into my shake because I could barely focus, and only noticed after I'd already swallowed. It wasn't half bad. 

"Eat something," Tadashi instructed again. "Not just fries. Try your burger." 

"I c-can't!" I refused to meet his eyes. My voice was hardly a croak, I didn't dare try to Speak up in case the pleasure made me betray myself and attract unwanted attention. 

"Why is that?" Tadashi sounded unconvincingly worried. "Not about to cum already, are you? I thought I'd have taught you some real stamina by now." 

"Not that!" I breathed. "My hands are shaking too much... I'm t-too excited." 

Well, okay, I _was_ also getting close, but after the jibe Tadashi just gave me I wasn't telling him that. Normally I did have better stamina than this, these days anyway. But I hadn't expected this treat and it was a big deal to me. Besides, other than avoiding more teasing (and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't partly turned on by it as well) why would I want stamina here? The hot part of this was cumming in public, and it being Tadashi who made me cum. We still needed to avoid being caught. And I knew from experience that once I started cumming, my brother would get too wound up in it to tease me further. It was when he saw the signs of it happening early that made him start in on me, and I was already all flushed and gasping quietly. 

"Princess needs to be hand-fed, eh?" Tadashi turned towards me suddenly, which worked more or less. He was now stroking me at a slightly awkward angle, but it was still a public handjob and now his body was blocking the view better. 

Before I could react to what he'd said, my brother picked up my burger and held it up to my lips. "Eat," he told me. 

This was strange, to say the least. I felt so conflicted! The coddling and hand-feeding weren't really me, but I still liked it in this context, with Tadashi so clearly in control even while his words passed his actions off as subservient. And calling me 'princess?' He almost never did that specifically because he knew how much I loved it. It was a pet name reserved for rare moments late at night when he was about to finish inside me after I'd make the right high, prissy, accidental whine of pleasure. That and shutting me up when my brat side was showing too much.

So it took me by surprise here and now. Which made me open my mouth. My instinct was to respond, but it had thrown me so much I didn't know what to say yet. Tadashi capitalized and pushed the edge curve up the burger between my lips. I bit into it on instinct. 

I didn't honestly even taste it. I was more engrossed in everything I was feeling. The now rhythmic up/down movement of my big bro's hand, and how he was expertly working my foreskin so the most sensitive part of my head was stimulated. The pressure of his fingers on my shaft. How smooth his palm and pads were. The feel of the bun brushing my lips until Tadashi drew it away and set it back down. And then a little dribble of ketchup under my lip. 

He wiped it with his free thumb and made a show of licking and sucking it clean, but I was too frazzled to really notice. My thoughts were beginning to loop. _My brother is giving me a handjob... In a diner booth! My brother is giv...._

Tadashi wasn't done. He grabbed my shake and held it up in front of me so the straw hit my lips. 

"Now drink," he whispered. 

What was he playing at? It was one thing to have me eat the occasional fry myself to not attract attention, but this was getting way beyond that. I was blushing so hard now at trying not to fuck up. At this point it was some sort of fetish for him. He wanted me to fuck up! That _bastard_ was getting off on me messing up because I was horny! No, screw that! I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. 

Except....

My sudden resolve at the realization softened. He was treating me so well. It was clear that while he'd worked this unfamiliar kink into mine, it was still a treat meant for me. And it wasn't as if I could kink shame him while getting off on public underage incest. I had no high ground here. So I could throw him a bone, right? Sure, it'd be on purpose now, but there was no reason to let Tadashi know it wasn't accidental. 

It felt as if I was forgetting something, some crucial piece of information. I just couldn't figure out what it was! At first, I thought maybe I was just anxious, but as I sought around I could feel myself getting closer to it. 

"Hiro?" Tadashi's sternly patient voice broke through my thoughts. It struck me that my champ of a brother was **still** jerking me off, unceasingly. "Hiro, open up for me." 

There was no more time to think. I wanted to make Tadashi happy too. So I parted my lips and let him insert the straw in my mouth. 

I started sucking the shake down. Again, I didn't taste anything. I was so focused on the execution of my plan and the sudden realization that I was getting properly close to cumming. I had to work fast. I wanted to control this, and I wanted to ensure it would actually happen. If I shot my load first then while it was likely it would happen, it wasn't certain. 

I sucked down a few more gulps of my drink. On Tadashi's next upstroke I let it happen. My mouth opened again, just a little, so I could gasp. A fair bit of fresh vanilla shake, straight from the straw, fell from my lips. 

And I was forcefully reminded of the information I had forgotten: shakes are cold, and my pants were pulled down. My eyes flew to their widest as, almost in slow motion, the frigid bit of sweet drink descended. It hit my head first, just barely. Right on the inside top, some getting on Tadashi's fingers as well, before slicking my shaft. The rest of it spattered messily on my bare skin where my pubes would probably be in a year. 

My body didn't know how to interpret the sensation. Not in the way you'd think it would be confused, though. I felt the weird freezing slickness in its entirety, there was no doubt there. It made my hair stand on end all over my body, made my breath catch, and had me shivering. But the ecstasy Tadashi had been delivering me was still the dominant sensation. It overwhelmed the cold drink and made it confusing to discern. It was jolting, but... Did I like it? 

I answered that question by cumming. It surprised me, I thought I had a little longer to go. Tadashi's hand had other ideas, though. It had begun to slowly rotate as he stroked up and down, sweat and then shake keeping abrasiveness at bay. That, coupled with the hidden jolt of the chill, spilled me over prematurely. 

I gushed and spurted. A **lot!** Tadashi often commented that I was a 'drama queen even when cumming,' and he wasn't wrong. I always had volume _and_ velocity. Which meant I spattered the underside of the table a bit... And on the floor... And all over his hand and my crotch in general, so it mixed with the shake I'd late spilled. Thankfully, my brother had the presence to's natch up a side roll and stuff it in my mouth to muffle my deep, long groan. With my eyes fluttering and spots dancing in my vision, I hadn't even noticed he'd set down my milkshake. 

Because I had such big, powerful spurts, it didn't last for very long. I spat out the small chunk of bread and sheepishly eyed the room, panting hard and searching to see if any eyes were only. The only ones I found were Tadashi's. He was grinning ear to ear. 

My older brother let go of my softening, occasionally twitching cock, and brought his hand up to his lips. I watched, stunned, as he started to lick it clean, taking my cum and the spilled shake indiscriminately. 

"Mnnn, not a bad combination!" He wiggled his eyebrows. "And you taste really good tonight." 

I wanted to respond, some quip in the back of my mind that would surely present itself if I started talking. But before I could speak, I caught sight of Holly over Tadashi's shoulder, heading towards our table from across the diner. 

Something must have shown on my face because Tadashi turned around. He saw her and turned back to me. 

"Uh oh." He didn't sound concerned. 

I sat up and started to reach down for my shorts, but Tadashi's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. "I'll handle this, it'll look too conspicuous if you try to pull them up now. Here." He snatched up his napkin, one of those black cloth ones, and threw it over my lap. 

"What- _THAT'S NOT GOING TO COVER ME!"_ I hissed. "I still have a semi!" 

"Too late," my brother winked and turned just as Holly arrived at our table. 

"Y'all have barely touched your food!" She said, eyeing the plates in front of us. "Is something wrong with the food?" 

"No, it's great!" My brother turned up the charm, showing teeth in his smile. "My little bro here was a little clumsy and spilled his shake on himself, we were cleaning up." 

"Oh, goodness! Let me...." She started to crouch to look under the table at my lap and I dug my fingernails into my knee. Thankfully, Tadashi stopped her. 

"It's alright, we'll take care of it. Your job is already too hard without two dorks spilling things." 

She straightened up and I breathed a sigh of relief through my nose. This was quite the gamble Tadashi had going. If it worked I'd have masturbation material for years. If it failed I'd never forgive him. 

Holly eyed the two of us, weighing options. I tried to keep my face impassive but I knew I was blushing. After a few seconds that felt much longer to me, she shrugged. 

"Well, you're not wrong. Tell you what, I'll go put in an order for a new shake, on the house. Thanks for not leaving me a mess! I'll grab a couple extra napkins while I'm in there." 

She wagged her finger at me, smiling kindly, then turned hand headed towards the nearest hostess booth. 

"We could have been in so much trouble!" I shot Tadashi a look, but he was grinning and soon enough I was too. I couldn't help it. I started to reach down and pull my shorts up, deciding my brother's napkin had done enough to soak up the cum and milkshake and that I'd rather not risk getting caught with my pants down again. 

"Yeah, we could have," Tadashi stretched. "I bet we could get away with anal if you sit in my lap." 

I snorted and elbowed him lightly in the ribs, smirking. 

"Shut _up!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The food thing just sort of... happened. Wasn't planned. 
> 
> More hidashi to come! Lots more
> 
> I'm now a member of SCAR! They seem like a really good organization for more taboo fic writers here on AO3. And a great support system for the writing process  
> https://tiny.cc/NI0W4


End file.
